Santa Comes in Summer?
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: Little Sasuke believes that Santa will come in summer. Itachi and Fugaku don't believe. But when Santa comes and leaves presents for both Sasuke and Itachi what will The Two male Uchiha say? Santa isn't who you think! Surprise! Summer Christmas!


"Santa is coming!" A little boy protested. "But, Sasuke it's summer! Its highly impossible that Santa would even come. Its too hot." Itachi tried to reason with his baby Brother.

"No! You already helped me make cookies Aniki! Now we are waiting for Santa!" The little boy demanded. Itachi sighed. Fugaku passed down the halls and stopped to give an angry look for Itachi. Itachi gave a pleading face. Fugaku scoffed and continued walking.

"Sasuke. Santa would get too hot and his reindeer would be dehydrated." Itachi reasoned. "Plus, the sun could kill a man that high up there." Itachi pointed out. Sasuke crossed his arms. "Aniki! I told you Santa is coming! I can just tell!" Sasuke said with bright shimmering eyes. Itachi sighed. Mother was going to have a kick out o this.

"Mommy! Itachi says Santa isn't coming!" Sasuke told Mikoto. Mikoto picked her boy up and held him in her arms. "He'll come." Mikoto said. She knew if she agreed with Itachi, that they would have a toddler tantrum. And Fugaku would be angry. Mikoto silently gave her Sister, Uruchi a wink. Uruchi understood and left. "See you late Sasuke." She said and left. "Okay Auntie!" Sasuke said cheerfully. "I hope Santa comes to your house and brings you something!" Sasuke added. Uruchi smiled and continued to walk.

"Father. You think Sasuke would be crushed if there isn't a Santa?" Itachi asked. He was eating dinner with his Father alone. "I think he'll live. Just let him make his choices." Fugaku answered. Itachi nodded, grabbing another rice ball. Mother and Sasuke were going out for milk. Great.

"Mommy! Would Santa like white or chocolate milk?" Sasuke asked happily. Mikoto smiled. "I think T-Santa would like chocolate. Summer is better for him if he gets different types of milk for seasons." Mikoto said. Sasuke nodded and grabbed the large carton of milk. He had a hard time but managed. Mikoto continued to walk with the toddler trailing behind.

"You have the presents?" Uruchi asked. "I do. Sasuke thinks Santa comes on his Birthday. How funny. Am I going to have to go in a red suit?" A male asked. "Yes dear. Sasuke may come see you. At least Mikoto is getting things you like." Uruchi replied. The male nodded.

Sasuke and Mikoto came home with milk and some other groceries. Sasuke knew that is was almost time for bed. "Mommy. Will you pour the milk?" Sasuke asked. Mikoto nodded happily. "I will. You go to bed." With that said, she kissed him and he went to his room.

"I'm going to wait for Santa!" Sasuke whispered. He sat on his bed and turned to the window. "Come tonight! Prove Itachi wrong." Sasuke pleaded. His hopes would soon be answered.

Everyone went to bed. All but a tired Sasuke. He sat there waiting. Just watching the sky.

"Okay. I'm in the suit Uruchi. It fits." Uncle Teyaki said. Uruchi gave him a look. "Great!" She put her hands together. "Sasuke will be so happy dear!" Uruchi exclaimed. Teyaki nodded. "I've got their presents. Itachi and Sasuke's." Teyaki told her. "You should get going. Before Sasuke gets restless." Uruchi warned. Teyaki nodded and headed out the door with a sack.

Sasuke heard thumps. He looked out the window alert. "Santa. Please be you..." He whispered. Sasuke then heard something open a door. His heart jumped. The dark room seemed to be brighter. He got up and quietly walked to where he thought the man might be. Just to his amazement, he saw red. Sasuke gasped but stopped. He knew he would be found out.

"Sasuke. Come out." Teyaki said in a different tone. Sasuke was shocked. He stepped out. "Santa..." He whispered. "Yes. Sasuke. You've been good for half the year. I've get presents for you." Teyaki said. He uncovered the presents and put the wrapped presents on the table. He saw cookies and milk. He took sips and ate it all. Sasuke watched in awe. "Santa! Itachi was wrong! You can make it in summer!" Sasuke shouted with joy. Teyaki smiled. "Well, Sasuke. You've been a good boy. Keep that up. I'e got to go give other's presents. Go back to bed." Teyaki said and watched a little Sasuke walk questionably back to his room.

Teyaki walked out of the house and snuck to his home. He found his wife. "How did it go?" She asked. "Well. I think he'll be happy when he learns what he got." He said and went to bed. Uruchi smirked and followed.

The next morning, Sasuke ran to Itachi's room. "I told you so! I told you so! Santa came last night!" Sasuke shouted. He woke Itachi up. "Hmm? Oh we'll see." Itachi said and got up.

Sasuke got his Mother and Father up. Fugaku grunted angrily. Mikoto got up and carried Sasuke.

Once they got there, Itachi's jaw dropped. Sasuke saw it. He smiled and laughed. "Santa came!" He cheered. Fugaku was surprised. "He sure did." Mikoto said kissing Sasuke on the cheek. "How?" Itachi asked. "I met Santa last night! He got you something too Aniki!" Sasuke exclaimed. He broke free from his Mother and shredded the paper. The family watched.

"It's...a toy Shuriken set! Now I can be like Brother!" Sasuke exclaimed. He happily shredded the cardboard. He took out the platic feeling one. Then he stopped. He saw something else. He unwrapped it. "Ita a real Kunai Mommy!" He went ecstatic. Mikoto smiled. "Don't hurt yourself." She warned. Sasuke nodded. He felt it but went over to his Mother. "Hold on to it till I'm older." Sasuke said with a smile. Fugaku was shocked. Mikoto took it and was proud.

Itachi opened his present and saw real Kunai and Shuriken sets. With a pouch bandages and Shuriken holder. He was shocked by how real it looked. "Personal Uchiha gear. Made just for you." Itachi read. He smiled. "Aniki! Are you glad that Santa came?" Sasuke asked. Itachi smiled wider. "Yeah. I should never doubt my Otouto."

_The End!_


End file.
